1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print apparatus for printing by discharging a liquid supplied through a liquid supply tube onto a target.
2. Related Art
One conventionally known kind of print apparatus is an inkjet printer that prints by discharging ink, which is one example of a liquid, onto a target such as paper from a liquid discharge head. Such a printer prints images, including text and graphics, by discharging the ink from the liquid discharge head, which is loaded onto a carriage that moves reciprocally in a scan direction intersecting with a direction of conveyance of the paper, onto the paper, which is conveyed in one direction, within a housing thereof.
In a case where a relatively large amount of printing is being carried out, such a printer is provided with a liquid tank having a relatively large ink storage capacity in order to continuously and stably supply the ink to the liquid discharge head. A liquid supply tube establishing a connection between the liquid tank and the carriage is arranged inside the housing, and the ink is supplied to the liquid discharge head, which is loaded onto the carriage, through this liquid supply tube (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-131036).